Sayonara Seirin-tachi
by NafiraReeisya354
Summary: Aku menyayangi kalian, sangat. Dan di akhir hidupku ini, aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu kalian.


"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Riko yang berada di sebelahmu menoleh saat kau terbatuk lagi. '_Apa jangan-jangan, kanker ku kambuh lagi?_' pikirmu sambil terus terbatuk.

"(Name)-chan, daijobu?"

Kau memberi senyum paksa pada Riko. "Daijobu Riko-senpai, aku hanya batuk biasa karena beli makanan sembarangan kemarin" jawabmu. "O-oh, souka" balas Riko lalu kembali fokus ke pertandingan.

_'Sepertinya, kanker otak ku kambuh lagi'_

**PRITT!!**

"Istirahat 10 menit!"

Kau beranjak untuk membagikan air minum pada para pemain. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" kau terbatuk-batuk lagi. Namun, kali ini disertai darah yang keluar dari mulutmu.

"(Name)/-chan!!"

Riko segera menghampirimu dengan panik. Kau terduduk sebentar sembari melihat tanganmu yang terdapat bercak darah.

"Kambuh ya?" gumammu pelan. "(Name)! Mulutmu berdarah!" Hyuga buru-buru mengambil tisu dan memberikannya padamu. "Arigato Hyuga-senpai" ucapmu pelan.

**Hoek!**

Kau kembali memuntahkan darah segar yang lumayan banyak. "(Name)-chan! Cepat panggil ambulans!" seru Riko sembari menahanmu supaya tidak jatuh.

Matamu berkunang-kunang, kepalamu sangat sakit, dan kesadaranmu mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"(Name), bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi ambulans akan sampai"

Dan kegelapan menguasaimu.

**Sayonara, Seirin-tachi**

"Ughh..."

Kau membuka matamu perlahan. Yang kau lihat pertama kali adalah Riko dan yang lain memandangmu penuh cemas.

"Riko-senpai... minna..." ucapmu lemas. "Istirahatlah lagi. Jangan sampai kanker otakmu kembali kambuh seperti tadi" kau membelakkan mata mendengar penuturan Kagami.

"B-b-bagaimana bisa?"

"Dokter yang memberitahukannya. Kanker otak, stadium 3"

Kau tersenyum tipis, namun menyiratkan kesedihan. "Kanker otakku ini, bukanlah faktor keturunan. Namun, karena sebuah benturannkeras dikepalaku yang disebabkan oleh seseorang" ucapmu membuat mereka terkejut.

"Kalian pernah dengan berita seorang wanita yang ditangkap polisi karena melakukan kekerasa pada anak kandungnya sendiri? 4 tahun yang lalu"

"P-pernah"

"Itu adalah ibuku. Dan anak kandung yang dimaksud, adalah aku sendiri"

"A-apa?"

Mereka menatapmu dengan pandangan terkejut, tak menyangka kalau masa lalumu begitu tragis.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami?" tanya Izuki. Kau memegang kepalamu lalu tersenyum lembut pada mereka,

"Karena aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang kuanggap kakak menjadi khawatir dengan keadaanku"

Mata mereka melembut sesaat. "Tapi, tidak dengan cara ini juga (Name)-san" ucap Kuroko pelan. "Aku bingung dengan cara apalagi. Habisnya, selain dengan cara ini kalian susah untuk di bohongin sih" kau menyengir pada mereka.

"Mattaku, sifatmu tidak pernah berubah. Tidurlah lagi, kami akan menjagamu"

Kau mencucutkan mulutmu. "Akukan ba-" omonganmu terputus kala mereka semua memotong nya dengan seruan,

"Kau harus istirahat!!"

"Oke, fine"

Kau mulai memejamkan mata ke alam mimpi. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu, mereka semua ikut tertidur.

Anak-anak kelas 2 tidur dengan bertumpu di sekitar kasurmu. Sedangkan anak kelas 1 tidur di sofa panjang yang tersedia.

**Skip Time~**

Kau membuka matamu. Menguap sebentar, kau mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan yang kau tempati. Senyum sendu tercetak diwajahmu.

_'Kurasa, ini sudah waktunya untuk pergi_.

"Sayonara, minna"

**Paginya~**

"(Name)...-chan?"

Riko mengecek tubuhmu. Matanya terbelak saat tidak merasakan denyut jantungmu sama sekali.

"SEMUA, BANGUN!! AKU TIDAK BISA MERASAKAN DENYUT JANTUNG (NAME)-CHAN!!"

Mereka segera memanggil dokter, namun hasilnya diluar perkiraan mereka.

"(Last Name)-san sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sebelum kami kesini, sepertinya ia sudah tidak bernyawa"

Sontak, mereka langsung berlari menuju ruang tempat tubuhmu berada. Dengan tangan bergetar, Hyuga menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhmu.

Tangis mereka semua pecah saat itu juga.

"Bohong... (Name), ini tidak lucu! Bangun! Hey, kau dengar aku!!"

"Tsucchi, katakan kalau ini mimpi! (Name)-chan... (Name)-chan, huaa!!"

Kepergianmu meninggalkan luka yang mendalam bagi mereka.

Yang mungkin, tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu lama.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

_Seirin-tachi, kalau kalian membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tiada._

_Beribu-ribu terima kasih mungkin tidak bisa membalas kebaikan kalian._

_Dan aku sadar akan hal itu._

_Canda tawa kalian, senyum kalian, omelan, wajah, dan segala macam tentang kalian yang sangat ku sukai._

_Aku bernyukur bertemu kalian, sangat bersyukur._

_Aku menyayangi kalian semua, nii-san._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
